The present invention relates to an ignition coil and spark plug combination; more specifically, the present invention relates to a coil and plug combination that can be installed in an automobile engine as a one-piece unit, yet allows easy access to and replacement of the spark plug.
The major advantage of prior art coil and plug combinations are well known and include the elimination of high tension spark plug wires, reduction of current leakage and reduction of electronic interference. In most prior art designs however, the coil assembly is a separate assembly that fits over the plug and must first be removed in order to access the spark plug. Removing the coil means disengaging the sensitive sealing mechanisms between the coil and plug which are necessarily intricate in order to protect the coil from heat and contaminants generated by the operation of the plug. Reinstallation of these assemblies requires threading the plug into the engine and then reinstallation of the coil over the plug in a separate step. In those designs wherein the plug and coil are permanently connected together, changing the plug requires changing the entire assembly including the coil, an expensive proposition.
There is a need therefore, for a plug and coil combination that can be installed into the engine in one step.
There is a further need therefore, for a plug and coil combination that allows the plug to be quickly accessed and replaced repeatedly without damaging the sealing means between the coil and plug.